The Great Life of a Pokemon Trainer
by LyonJohnson
Summary: A story about all the perks of being a Pokemon trainer. Follows Toru based on Red as he travels through the Kanto region. WARNING: adult content/lemons, I think, if i even understand what a lemon is.


This is my first Fanfic, tell me how you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon etc.

WARNING: Adult content etc.

I had just gotten a call from Professor Oak, so I was walking to his lab. It was my first day out of trainer school and I would have preferred to be out chasing girls. But walking to the lab had its advantages since Leaf was walking just ahead. I wanted to ask why she was back in town, but not as I wanted to admire her ass as it rocked along in front of me. Her red skirt came to an end far above her knee, revealing a substantial amount of leg and leading my mind to thoughts of taking her from behind. I drifted off, imagining her bent over naked on my bed, my dick gliding between her round ass cheeks and into her wet pussy. Her moaning and calling for more.

"Mark,"

"Mark,"

"Mark!"

_Huh? _I snapped out of my daydream. My eyes were angled toward where leaf's ass used to be. Now all I saw was a yellow messenger bag. I looked up to see Leaf staring at me.

"You like what you see?" she was joking, but I was still scared. Leaf was a strong trainer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"I won all eight badges so I've come back home. Now I'm just looking for a new challenge." Her voice had always been very seductive. We continued to walk and talk. I found out she was going to the lab too. She seemed like she was flirting with me the whole time but I was too scared to say anything risqué.

We walked into the lab. My neighbor Kene was pacing the room. I really hated him. He was always stealing girls from me. His lady skills rivaled mine and he was always one step ahead of me. He had a hot sister though.

"Toru, Kene, I have something for the two of you," said Professor Oak, "in these balls there are Pokémon. Go ahead and choose one Toru."

I chose Squirtle. Partially because of the pun it his name, but I also liked his attitude. Kene picked Bulbasaur and we were on our way.

"I'll go get a map from my sister and leave." Kene said before running out the door. _I should see if she'll give me one._ I thought to myself. I decided to give it a try.

Kene's sister Daisy answered the door just a few seconds after I knocked. She was wearing a long green dress that fit her form tightly. She appeared to be wearing only that one article of clothing other than her shoes. Her nipples sat erect on her fairly large rack indicating there was definitely no bra.

"Hey Toru, I heard you're a trainer now. So, do you want to come in for a while, I have something you might like." I assumed she meant a town map and stepped in. "Come upstairs Toru," she said, already waiting at the bottom.

I followed her up the stairs and turned through the only open door. Daisy was standing in the middle of the room. I stopped in the doorway. She reached up with one arm and slid off the top straps of her dress, allowing the whole dress to fall to the ground revealing her curvy form and large tits. My dick hardened at the sight of her shaven pussy and hard nipples. She slowly walked toward me and unbuttoned my pants. My cock sprang out of the fly, held back a bit by my underwear. She reached around me. Suddenly a flash of light filled the room and Squirtle was standing beside me. I looked at Daisy. She was holding Squirtle's open Pokéball. She winked at me before pressing her lips against mine. She slowly slid down my body and released my throbbing knob from my boxers. She parted her lips and slid her mouth down half the length of my cock. She licked the base of my balls before saying, "Squirtle, use water gun on my pussy!" Squirtle gladly complied. He shot a thin beam of high pressure water directly on her clit. She lied down with the intensity of the water gun before continuing to suck me off. She sucked harder and deeper, moving her head down the base of my cock faster and faster. The whole time moaning and screaming. Although the cries where muffled by my big dick inside her throat. I felt my cock getting harder. The pressure was building up. She squealed in ecstasy. I moaned. I was about to bust. Daisy hummed with delight as I shot my hot cum deep into her throat.

_Being a Pokémon trainer is going to be great._ I thought to myself as I walked out of Daisy's front door, still lacking a map.

That's Chapter 1, any good?

Please review. There will be more.


End file.
